


Chibi Naked Eames

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Chibi, Sharpie Marker, chibi peen, gin and egt made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: I made myself a giant martini and then, annoyed that I didn't have naked Eames to use as a comment in Dream Bigger, I drew a no-sketch, all-Sharpie naked Eames.There is chibi peen.You have been warned.





	Chibi Naked Eames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784928) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



"socks means I'm not naked  
they're even matching!"

**Author's Note:**

> I corrected a little of the terrible drunk handwriting, but left in the terrible drunk grammar. I apologize to anyone whose brain is hurting over this.


End file.
